


Under The Storm

by Louiseeeee



Category: The Fosters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseeeee/pseuds/Louiseeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude didn't even hesitate before shouting "Come in!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by The LaFontaines - look it up!

Jude was lying on top of his bed playing the PSP Connor had given him when he heard a sharp knocking on his bedroom door. He didn't even hesitate before shouting "Come in!". He didn't think it could be anyone else other than one of his siblings.

Until the door opened and Connor walked nervously into the room. 

"Hey Jude."

"Connor?" Jude exclaimed as he sat upright and placed the game console on the table beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be mad but Lena called me earlier saying that you'd started talking again a few days ago and since I was feeling so guilty about it, she told me I could come over and see for myself that you were okay." 

"I'm not mad. Lena told me that you went to talk to her and that you were blaming yourself." 

Connor looked at his feet, as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom. 

Jude patted the space on the bed beside him. He couldn't stand seeing Connor look so uncomfortable in his room, a place they'd hung out in together so many times. 

Connor smiled softly before crossing the room to sit next to his best friend. Jude was quietly relieved that Connor was sitting as close to him as he always had. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said that he didn't care if Jude was gay?

"I just want you to know," Jude continued, "that I don't blame you for everything that happened with your dad. Lena helped me realise that it's not your fault that your dad is homophobic. Neither is it your fault that parents expect you to do what they say.

"I guess with having Lena and Stef as parents I couldn't really understand what you were going through and I'm sorry."

Connor looked up at Jude with a faint look of surprise on his face. "Why are _you_ apologising?! I'm the one who was an awful friend!"

"You did apologise before, remember! Even though I was silent I heard every word you said."

Jude smiled at Connor, trying to make the atmosphere more lighthearted. Their friendship was so easy going that it was strange having so many serious conversations in such a short period of time. 

"Speaking of, why did you start talking again?"

"Uh, well we were sitting in the hospital waiting room after Lena lost the baby-" At this Connor put his hand on top of Jude's which were tangled together on top of his lap. It was obvious he had heard the news. The look on Connor's face made Jude want to cry all over again. 

"And, um, Callie told me that I was being selfish by not talking to anyone and that's not usually who I am." 

"So you started talking again?"

"Yeah." 

"You're the best guy I know, Jude. I think you deserved to be selfish just this once." 

A slow smile spread over Jude's face which caused Connor to smile wilder. The relief he felt knowing that Jude was still his best friend made him want to smile for the rest of his life. 

"Though I have to say, I do prefer having you talk to me again, telling me right from wrong, moaning about maths, raving about video games..."

At that Jude laughed out loud which gave Connor all the reassurance he needed. 

"Hey, you wanna go to the cinema? My treat!'

His hand never left Jude's until they stood up to leave the room. 

***

They found Stef and Lena in the kitchen after basically running down the stairs. 

"Hey Connor and I are going to the cinema! I'll be back for dinner." 

"Okay hon," Lena said as she looked up from the recipe book her and Stef were huddled over. "Connor, feel free to stay for dinner as well." 

"Thanks Mrs Ada- Lena! I'll text my Mom on the way to the cinema." 

"Okay guys, have fun!" Stef waved as the boys turned towards the door. "Oh and Connor? It's good to see you again. We've missed you around here."

Connor beamed as Jude smiled sheepishly. 

"Thanks! I've missed being around."

***

The pair hadn't been gone long before Callie walked into the kitchen. 

"Where's Jude? He's not in his room."

"He went to the cinema with Connor." Lena replied as she pointed at the recipe book. "How about we try this tonight Stef?"

Callie froze, holding the refrigerator door half open. "Wait, like as a date?"

Both Stef and Lena looked up at Callie, the recipe book forgotten about. Callie couldn't decide who looked more taken aback. 

"What?! Would...would that be a possibility?!" Lena stumbled over her words, anxious to know what Callie meant. 

"Well I thought so. I mean I'm pretty sure I walked in on them about to kiss last week." 

"Wait. Is Jude gay?" Stef questioned. 

"Well he talked to me about it a while ago, but I don't even think he was sure about it himself at the time." Lena offered before turning back to Callie. "What do you mean about to kiss?"

"When you guys were away Jude had Connor and two girls from his class over and I went into the room to tell Connor his dad was here and they jumped apart. I don't think they know I saw. They were all playing spin the bottle or something but something on Jude and Connor's faces was just...different, you know?"

"Wow. Did you ask Jude about it?" 

"No because then the next day he wasn't talking and so much other stuff was going on, it just slipped my mind until now."

Lena understood her talk with Connor and his guilt even better now. 

"So do we think they are dating now they've started talking again?" Stef asked, conspiring. 

"Well Connor is staying for dinner when they come back so I guess we'll have to wait and see!"

Callie laughed quietly as she turned back to the fridge to the sound of her moms discussing how good Connor and Jude would be together. 

***

"And the bit where he was trapped under the rubble! That was tense!" Jude exclaimed as him and Connor stumbled in the door, talking excitedly about the film they had seen. 

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Connor laughed, shutting the door behind him. 

"Hey guys! Dinner's just been served!" Stef called from the kitchen. 

The boys entered the kitchen to find Callie, Stef and Lena staring at them with identical smiles on their faces which they both found a bit weird to say the least. 

Brandon, Mariana and Jesus entered the room just as Connor and Jude were being seated- next to each other of course.

Lena watched them smile at each other as she sat at her place at the table. It was going to be an interesting meal.

***

It was about ten minutes into the meal before Callie spoke up. 

"You know what I was thinking about today? I have never played any party games! Ones like, I don't know, spin the bottle?"

Jesus, Mariana and Brandon all gave Callie strange looks, however, their Moms and Callie were too busy watching Connor and Jude. 

And they weren't disappointed. 

Connor froze in the middle of cutting his carrots while Jude's fork was stranded halfway to his mouth. They both snuck glances at one another before turning bright red. 

Bingo. 

***

"So Connor," Stef began, following a conversation about baseball between Jesus, Brandon and Connor. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jude started choking on his water and Connor patted him on the back before turning to Stef. "Um no, no I don't."

Jude looked confused for a moment before asking Connor quietly: "what about Maddie?"

Callie, being sat closest to Jude heard the question clearly and got Lena and Stef's attention so they could listen in as well. 

"What? Maddie's not my girlfriend. I don't like her like that."

"But I thought you did before?"

"Yeah, well," Connor whispered, looking at Jude. "Not anymore." 

Stef, Lena and Callie looked at each other triumphant. There was _definitely_ something going on between those two. They had collected all the evidence they'd need. 

***

After desert Jude walked Connor outside where his bike was waiting for him to cycle home. As they stood on the porch Jude thought Connor looked nervous. _Maybe it's the lighting?_  He thought. 

"So I forgot something the last time I was over..." Connor began. 

During the party? Jude turned to look towards the door. "Do you want to go upstairs and look for it?" He asked. Well, he started to. As he spoke, Jude turned back towards Connor, only to be met with a pair of lips. 

Stunned, it took him a moment to realise Connor was kissing him. _Connor was kissing him!_

Jude's eyelids fluttered closed and he returned the pressure as he placed a shaking hand on Connor's shoulder for balance. He felt Connor smile against his lips as a hand was placed on his back. The feeling of Connor's smile made Jude smile and they broke apart momentarily.  _  
_

Connor leaned forward and placed one last kiss on Jude's lips before pulling away, the smile returning to his face. He started to walk backwards towards his bike as Jude stood frozen on the porch.

"Bye Jude. I'll see you tomorrow?" Connor asked, and was met with a nod as he climbed on his bike and put on his helmet. Connor paused to look at Jude for one more second, smile so bright that it lit up the night. Jude touched his lips gently with a matching smile before he waved. 

"See you tomorrow!"

"Later, Jude!" Connor called before pushing off from the ground and cycling home. 

For either boy, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. 

***

Lena, Stef and Callie watched the whole scene play out from the window, their faces plastered to the glass. As Connor cycled away they turned to each other, cheering and high-fiving. 

Well, if they weren't dating before, they sure as hell were now. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I basically made this up as I typed. I knew I wanted to write something Jonnor and had the first scene pretty much planned and then just kinda...kept going? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
